Kelsey's Story
by taydaisy48
Summary: Kelsey just wanted to go for a walk. Taylor was forced to go along. Why did things have to end up so weird for them? But hey, it sure is interesting.  Not a serious story, just something funny for my friend.


**This is a story for my friend. Yes, it is random. Yes, it will be humorous. Why? Because she wanted something to entertain her. And thus, the story has been born. :3**

**DISCLAIMER : I only own my original characters. Nothing else. :3**

**

* * *

**

It was about noon. Or was it one in the afternoon? Either way, it was bright outside. Bright and slightly warm. It was April, so the air was warming up now. But who cares about how warm it is outside?

WE'RE INSIDE!

But what are we doing, you ask? Well…you shall find out.

"Taylorrrrr!" A girl yelled out, fumbling down the stairs. I was already laying on the couch, a remote control in my hands. Instead of answering to my name, I just flipped the channels on the TV.

The girl stood at the bottom of the stairs, and huffed. "Taylor!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked. I didn't even take my eyes off of the TV screen. So when my view was suddenly blocked, I groaned.

"Let's do something! I'm bored." She spoke, turning the TV off.

I glared up at my best friend, Kelsey, and rolled my eyes. "Go run outside then." I answered her.

Kelsey shook her head, and stepped over at me. "GET UP!" She yelled. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the couch. I landed on my knees with an oomph.

"What the hell, yo? I was relaxing!" I yelled. My green eyes narrowed at her, and I stood up. I dusted off my pants, and sighed. I knew what was gonna happen.

I let my feet drag on the floor as I was dragged off by a hyperactive brown eyed girl. She was yelling random things that we were gonna do, but I wasn't listening.

"You know, you could've let me at least grab something to eat." I mumbled to myself, closing my eyes.

* * *

**No one's POV.**

10 MINUTES LATER

"OHMYGOD LETS GO EXPLORING!" Taylor yelled, walking next to her friend Kelsey. After they had arrived in the woods, Taylor perked up a bit. They were walking through a path in the woods, when suddenly, something moved in the bushes.

They both stopped, and looked over at the bushes. "What was that?" Kelsey asked, pointing at the bushes. A bunny hopped out, and the two girls squeeled.

"IT'S A BUNNY!" They yelled, jumping up and down.

Suddenly, a flash of white jumped out of the bushes. The girls screamed, and jumped onto each other. The white creature slowly lifted it's head, and the girls stared on in fear.

And when it finally looked at them…

…

"My tale begins on a warm Monday morning. Or was it Thursday?" The white creature began to speak loudly, stomping around on it's big white feet.

Taylor rose an eyebrow, and leaned in to whisper to Kelsey. "That thing isn't wearing pants."

"FOOLS!" The creature hit Taylor in the head, which sent her to the ground. She covered her head, and cried. "WHY ME?" She yelled over and over.

The creature turned to Kelsey, and raised it's cane to her face. "NOW YOU MUST PARTICIPATE IN THE 5 HOUR STORY TELLING SESSION TO BE MY MEISTER!" It announced, wagging the cane in her face.

Kelsey just stared down at him. "Are you a penguin?" She asked, ignoring what the thing had said before.

"FOOL!" He hit Taylor again, which just made her yelp. "I AM EXCALIBER! THE HOLY SWORD!" He announced once again, walking around proudly.

"Now, I shall sing you a song." He yelled out, and walked a few feet away from them. He turned to the girls, and put both hands on his cane. He began to kick his feet around. "Excalibur! Excaliburrrrr!" He sang.

Taylor sat up, and stared on at the thing. "Is that a penguin?" She asked. Kelsey jumped up and down, waving her arms around. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" The two girls stared at the penguin like thing, and watched as he kept dancing.

Suddenly, something came down behind the white thing, and Kelsey and Taylor froze. "OH PLEASE, NOT ANOTHER ONE!" They yelled, waving their arms around.

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE, AND I AM A YOUTHFUL FLOWER!" A guy in a green jumpsuit announced, prancing around. 2 other boys came out behind him, staring at him oddly. One had a fur hoodie on, and a dog was sitting inside his jacket. The other had bright red hair, and had a tattoo with the meaning love on his head.

Taylor pointed at the one with the dog, and smiled. "Is that a dog?" She yelled, getting excited. The boy grinned, showing his canines. "Yup. His name is Akamaru." Taylor immediately jumped to the dog, and huggle snuggled him while saying he is cute.

"My name is Kiba, and that over there is Gaara." He explained, smiling at the two girls.

"Well, I'm Kelsey, and that's Taylor. It's nice to meet you." Kelsey told him while Taylor kept snuggling the dog. Kiba raised an eyebrow at me, and grinned. "She's cute." He announced, while Gaara just said "hn."

For the next 30 minutes, the 4 teens talked to each other while Rock Lee and Excalibur danced together. Of course, Kiba and Taylor were flirting, and Gaara was just kinda standing there. It all seemed to be a pretty semi normal day.

"OH MY GOD! WHYYYY?" They all heard someone shout. They all turned their heads, and saw another boy standing in the distance. He had black hair with three white stripes on the side of his head.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your problem, dude?" He asked him. The boy pointed at Taylor, shaking. "SHE'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! SHE ONLY HAS ONE PIERCING ON ONE SIDE, BUT THERE NEEDS TO BE ANOTHER ON THE OTHER SIDE!" He yelled, waving his arms around.

Taylor slowly touched her Monroe, and an anime sweat drop went down her head. "Uhm, dude, it's supposed to be like that." She told him. He suddenly appeared right in front of them, a smile growing on his face.

"No worries. I, Death The Kid, shall fix it for you." He told them darkly, lifting his head up. He now had a needle in one hand, which caused Taylor to stare at him.

He lunged at her, and Taylor immediately took off yelling bloody murder. The two of them ran around in circles for a while while the other kids stared on at them.

Excalibur tripped Death the Kid, and hit him with his cane. "FOOL! I have been awaiting your return." He announced. Taylor scrambled away while she had the chance, and hid into Kiba's chest. He just wrapped his arms around her, a blush forming slightly.

Something exploded in the distance, and everyone jumped slightly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kelsey yelled.

"WAS IT A BOMB?" Taylor yelled as well, staring at the distance.

"YOOOUUUTHHHH!" Rock Lee was still dancing, oblivious to everything.

"FOOLS!" Excalibur announced, but no one listened.

Suddenly, a blur flew by, and Gaara was tackled. "GAARA, MY LOVE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" A girl yelled, hugging the red head tightly.

Taylor sighed. "Brittany, how did you get here from Maryland?" She asked, staring at her cousin.

Brittany slowly turned her head, a dark look on her face. "That is my secret, and you do not want to know it." Everyone backed away cautiously, a seat drop on each of their heads.

While Brittany and Gaara hugged each other, and Kiba and Taylor were being cuddly, Kelsey sighed. "This is starting to get too weird for me." She stated, rubbing her head.

A bright light shown, and everyone stared up at the sky.

"Is that…an angel?" Kelsey asked, squinting her eyes.

Rock Lee grew hearts in his eyes, and held his hands up to his face. "GUY SENSEI?" He exclaimed, a loving expression on his face.

We all stared, when suddenly.

"FOOL! I'm the only one who can say that." The boy dropped down next to Excalibur, glaring at him. Taylor and Kelsey both face palmed.

"JOE? HOW DID YOU GET THERE?" We both yelled, waving our arms. He ignored us, and continued to glare at the penguin.

"FOOL!" Excalibur yelled, hitting him with his cane.

"FOOL!" Joe yelled back, glaring at him harshly.

"FOOL!"

"FOOL!"

They kept going back and forth, while the other teens just stared at them in disbelief.

We thought this was going to go on forever, while Lee continued to dance around the fighting pair.

Suddenly, Lee was Sparta kicked in the face, and he went flying off into the sky.

"YOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he flew away, and he turned into a small speckle in the sky.

"Damn boy was annoying the hell out of me." None other than Michael stepped into the clearing, cracking his knuckles. Kelsey had small hearts dance around her head as she gasped.

"OH MICHAEL! YOU'RE HEREEEE~!" She yelled, jumping into the air with her arms spread. She landed onto the boy, and they both collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

And so, this is the end.

Taylor and Kiba ended up spending the rest of the day together, being all lovey dovey and stuff. Kelsey would joke, and call it puppy love.

Excalibur and Joe are still fighting to this day, sitting in the same clearing, in the same spot. No one knows when this will end.

Death The Kid ended up crying himself an ocean from too much unsymmetrical objects. Poor kid.

Brittany is still attached to Gaara, no matter where he goes. She practically clings to his arm, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He just kinda carries her around, and often has her on his back. Poor kid. He just loved her too much to force her off of him.

And Kelsey and Michael, well, they just like to spend lots of alone time together. Eh heh heh. :]

**THE END3**


End file.
